Ananke St. Just
"Sheep. You're a sheep, and I used to be one as well. But damn me if I don't get revenge on those fat shepherd-assholes." A woman in her late tewenties, with healthy skin and pale blonde hair and grey eyes. She stands at 1,78m and is of athletical built. Her right arm is that of a dragon, with white skin and black claws. Personality * Iron-willed, fierce, unforgiving * Straightforward, honest, direct Acquaintances * Guillaume St. Just * Annemarie St. Just * Robert. St. Just Thorn Her weapon of choice is a rapier-like sowrd, with unmatched piercing power. The weapon itself is enchanted, allowing her to let a new one reappear in her hand everytime she looses it. Like this, she can have multiple weapons at the same time. The Dragon's Arm No one knows how she survived, but as she returned, she did so with a new right arm. It bears the strength of a Dragon, as well as the sturdiness and enhanced regeneration. St. Just, "The Thorn" Ananke St. Just began her career as one of the many nurses accompanying the Order's troops. Every day, she saw the soldiers shaken by the many poisons, cursed wounds and other souvenirs of the Mamono who could not get a hold of their prey immediately. And every day, she saw those that tried to sneak out, pulled by the lust that had been induced into them. Those who made it were later on marked as traitors or fallen, and the caught ones were executed in public. After she was finally fed up with the incompetence of her superior officers, and tired of being unable to do anything for the soldiers under her care, she enlisted in the regular army, working her way up the ranks through her iron will and determination. After years and countless battles, she aquired the rank of a Four Cross General, the second highest rank in the regular army. At this point, she was already infamous for questioning and inquiring the officials about the bad supply of the troops, the unreliable reconnaisance, the lack of support and the overall corruption. She became known as "The Thorn" in the flesh of the lazy, incompetent and corrupt, constantly applying pain and almost impossible to remove. Ultimately, the enemies she made with this over the years seemed to have gathered, as she and her closest comrades dissappeared on day, the only trace left her ravaged and blood-splattered office. The incident was quickly swept under the carpet, put down as an hostile nation's assasination. However. It appeared that she did not die that day, as rumors of her sightings soon began to spread through the poorer quarters of the capital, making their way over the guards to the barracksa and ultimately back to those that deemed her dead. Not long after the rumors started, high ranking officials, clerks and noblemen were found murdered in public places over night, their bodies crushed, stabbed to death or hung from lanterns and rooftops. At every place, an iron thorn was left behind, and it soon became clear who was behind all that... Category:Characters